It Happened One Night
by prettylittleliarslover
Summary: Ezra has fianlly taken a stand for his relationship. But will it end with him in and orange jumpsuit? Picks up from Season 2 finale
1. That Night

**Aria POV**

Standing inside the Rosewood Masquerade Ball without a date makes me feel really out of place. I had an amazing night with Ezra last week, I finally lost my virginity to him and now he is nowhere to be seen. I mean I couldn't blame him he couldn't exactly come in here and seep me off my feet. There were tons of my fellow classmates in here, most of which had Ezra as a teacher. I miss him so much but he is currently at his parent's house in New York trying to find a job. Gosh, this is all my fault, if I hadn't insisted that we continue on this path we wouldn't have fallen in love and now I wouldn't of had my heart broken when he left.

My parents have still not come around to the idea of us as a couple and even though they tried to ship me off they have succeeded in shipping him off. As soon as he left town I holed up in my room for days on end and I have not talked to my parents since they got him fired and I had my night with Ezra. The only person who has kept me sane is Mike, when I am with the girls they are comforting but to think they are all in relationships kills me inside. I was walking towards the snack table when I heard a ding from my phone. My heart rate sped up as I realized that it was a text from Ezra. **_I have a surprise for you at the end of the maze. Love you Pookie Bear! Xoxo – E.F._** He has a surprise for me? What could it possibly be that he could arrange in school where anyone could have found it.

I made my way over to the maze and walked down the winded path until I got to the end. There was nothing there, maybe it was A playing with me? But then why was it coming from Ezra's number? All of a sudden I see a tall, dark haired man in a mask walking towards me. I knew who it was when I saw his sparkling blue eyes. "No matter how hard I try, I just can't say away form you." It was Ezra, I ran towards him and flung myself into his arms. It felt so good to be back in his arms and slowly he led me to the dance floor.

I was so happy to be in public with him even if nobody knew who he was. We were slow dancing to 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum when he suddenly stopped swaying, I looked up at him and he had a silly grin on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked not sure about what he was doing. "This is our first dance. I want to see you." His hands wound their way around to the back of my head and untied my mask, letting it fall from my face. He then pulled off his own mask and looked at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen. Everyone around us started to disperse so we were the only ones left on the dance floor. Soon kids started to notice that I was dancing with out ex-English teacher and they gasped when he leaned down to kiss me. I was so happy that nothing could ruin this moment that I was in even if we had just gone public with our six-month long relationship.

We just stood there enjoying the moment when the song ends and Ezra tells me he has to leave but he will call soon. He was staying a while away and had to get on the road. I left the dance floor to find my friends and we soon got a call from Spencer. It was a video call and we realized that Mona was A and was going to kill Spencer if she didn't join her 'A Team'. We rushed to get to the car and Hanna started to speed to Look Out Point, where Spencer and Mona were headed. We got there just in time to see Spencer and Mona wrestling and Mona fall off the cliff to her death.

**2 Hours Later **

We finally got to leave the police station after taking Mona into custody, wrapping Spencer's sprained wrist, and telling the police everything (even the Jenna Thing). We were finally free to go, we had decided to sleep over at Emily's house because her mom really wants to cook and we just need some us time to come to terms of 'A' being over. As we were approaching her house and ambulance came by and we saw the cops in front of Emily's house with caution tape around her house. We all went running after Emily and all I could think of was is Pam okay? When she came running out she said they found a body. A body? But Garrett was locked up in jail and who was targeted? No one buries a body in someone's backyard unless they murder them. The last time this happened was when they found Ali's body. Pam said they think they found Maya's body.

Emily just broke down and cried for hours on end after that. We were in her room and she just kept on crying. I mean I would cry to if the second girl that I loved was murdered a year and half after the first one. I just couldn't imagine what would happen if Ezra was murdered I think I would go into a deep depression. I can't live without him, and I am sure that my parents wouldn't be happy about it but they would be happy that he is finally out of my life for good and not bother with me after that. I would hate to live if Ezra was not apart of my life and I just held Emily while she slept. He head was on my chest and I was just rubbing her back as she fell asleep. I slowly crept out of the bed with her and went to call my parents they must be worries sick about why id didn't come home.

I slowly crept downstairs to where I left my bag and I saw that Pam was still awake and was on the phone, she motioned saying that it was my parents on the other end of the line. She hung up with them shortly saying that she wanted to call and tell all of our parents and tell us where we were and not to worry. I then thanked her grabbed my phone and went outside to call Ezra. I sat on the front porch and dialed his number that I had memorized so long ago. He picked up after tow rings with a very cheerful voice. I guess he didn't know and I wondered how he was so peppy at two AM. I sat there telling him that he needed to come back and about Maya. He said he would be here tomorrow afternoon because he was at a hotel for the night. We would meet at my house at 3pm, my mom and dad said they would be home late because they were both working. I was grateful for that and Mike would probably be out testing out his new permit anyway, even though dad said he couldn't drive with out him.

I walked back inside the house and walked up the stairs to Emily's room. I heard crying but it wasn't coming from Emily, Hanna was crying to Spencer about Mona and I couldn't blame her for that either. I just held Emily as I went to sleep hoping that Ezra could comfort me tomorrow and that Emily will feel better soon.

**I have this story all planned out and the next chapter is already written, i am not going to post it until i get a minimum of 5 reviews. PLEASE it takes 30 seconds and makes someones day. Think about how you feel when you get a review on your hard work. Thanks so much! less than 2 months to go!**


	2. Don't Test Mama Bear

**OMG i got so many reviews thanks to all of you who reviewed and as promised here is chapter two! Read**

**Ezra POV**

I had just gotten off the phone with Aria and I decided that it would be best for everyone if I didn't drive back now but rather tomorrow morning. I was meeting with Aria at her house she told me about Maya and boy did I feel bad for these girls. Aria needed me right now and I was going to be there for her whether her parents wanted me to or not. I love her and since I just told all of Rosewood about our relationship I can be seen with her. I am so giddy just thinking about walking hand-in-hand down the street and into a coffee shop, or go out to dinner, or even take her to a movie.

Early in the morning I was back on the road with two coffees and had about and hour and a half left until I get to Rosewood. I told Aria I would meet her at her house at 3pm but it was already noon and I was nearing Rosewood. I parked in front of my apartment building and went inside. I heard noise, it sounded like teenage girls and I assumed Aria used her key and had her friends over. I loved the thought of Aria having her friends over to the apartment. She thinks of it as her home, considering she hates living with her parents.

I walked in the door to find all four of the girls sitting on the couch and Aria cooking something in the kitchen. When I walked in they all stopped laughing and stared at me with bugged eye expressions. Aria, who hadn't seen me come in, continued to laugh until she saw me. She dropped the whisk in the bowl of what I assume in eggs and jumped into my arms. She glued our lips together until I pulled away, motioning to the girls sitting 10 feet away from us. She gave me one last peck on the cheek and went back to cooking.

I sat down on the leather chair opposite the couch and pulled out and watched as the girls continue with their conversation about the masquerade ball from last night. I watched Aria as she continued to cook and imagined that one day she may be cooking like that for our family, our kids. I love the idea of me and Aria starting a family together even if it's years from now and we are living in a small apartment like this one. I got so lost in staring at Aria that when Hanna asked me a question I was totally oblivious to it. I snapped back into reality when Aria came over and sat down in my lap and stared at me with a questioning look in eyes, like 'what the hell in your problem?' kind of look. "Sorry, I got lost in staring at you." I saw her blush a little after I had said that. "Hanna what is it that you asked me?" "I said did you hear all of the ru-" "HANNA!" Aria cut her off, I don't know what Hanna was talking about and Aria either wanted to tell me herself, or didn't want me to know at all. "Sorry, Ezra but I would rather tell you myself later when we are alone. Anyways, what are you doing in town so early? We were meeting at 3pm, after my parents leave to go to work and meetings." "I was really excited to see you today so I might have sped to get here and was going to call you when I got here and invite you over. We can talk now if you want, but I can wait until later if you want to talk alone." I didn't want her to be pressured into talking to me about what ever happened last night. I have to admit that I was surprised to see Emily there with a smile on her face, I mean I was sure that she was in love with Maya, and her body was found last night.

**Aria POV**

I wanted to talk with Ezra now but the girls were here so they left after lunch and I set up an alibi with Spencer so I could stay late to talk with him and maybe even stay the night. Screw it! My best friends girlfriend was murdered, my relationship with Ezra was out in the open, and 'A' is in jail. I need him to comfort me tonight and I would stay here all night if I wanted to. I sat down with Ezra on the couch and he just held me until I was ready to talk to him. I had to figure out how to tell him about the stuff going on in town since last night.

"Ezra? I know that you wanna know what Hanna was going to tell you but I need to tell you something else first."

"Aria, you know me I don't care I just wanna make sure your safe because I love you so much."

"Oh Ezra, I love you too, and I love how protective you are of me. I have to tell you from the beginning how my night went. After you left the dance everyone who saw us came up to me calling me names like slut and whore and some of the girls were wondering if I was pregnant with your kid. Which I am not, but I guess they thought that we went public for that reason. I don't know but then we got a call from Spencer and 'A'. So Emily, Hanna, and I-"

"Wait the same 'A' person you told me about? They are torturing your friends too?"

"Yes, she is."

"Wait, sorry but _she_?"

"Yes, we found out that Mona Vanderwaal is, or was 'A' she is currently under arrest and in Radley Sanitarium as we speak. We decided that after the night that we had that we would sleep at Emily's house because her mom was dying to cook for us. She had just gotten back from Texas as Emily's dad was just sent back to Afghanistan."

"Tell her I said she can call me anytime if she wants to talk, I have had a few friends enlist in the military."

"Really? I didn't know that. But anyway, the entire town probably knows about us now, which is great, but my parents are going to kill you and then send me away to somewhere with no cell phone service."

"Baby, relax we are out in public and there is nothing illegal about our relationship anymore. I am not your teacher anymore."

"Ezra, technically you could go to jail for raping a minor. I am only 17, and I am pretty sure that my parents will use that against you."

"Aria, you are above he age of consent in Pennsylvania. It's 16 in this state and you gave your consent." He told me with a sly grin on his face and I blushed a little bit.

I was about to respond when there was a fierce knock on the door to the apartment. I looked at Ezra and he looked at me quizzically. He got up to answer the door and I saw my parents standing there with the Rosewood Observer in my mom's hands, and Ezra and I were front-page news. They stormed into the apartment to find that Ezra and I were holding hands trying to put on our brave faces.

"Aria, Ezra is there something you would like to tell your father and I?" My mom asked us, we looked at each other and I had this huge grin on my face.

"Ezra and I told Rosewood about our relationship last night, so you can't do anything to keep us apart anymore!"

"Oh, yes we can! We can ship you off to Iceland again if we have to." My father yelled at us. My mom looked at him with a look that says 'you will not separate me and my daughter'. "Ezra and I are happy together why can't you see that. He drove all night to get here just so he could hold me. After everything that happened last night I thought you would understand. I love him and if you don't like it then I can move out and in with Ezra. I am sure he would love o have me here."

"Fine move in with him! I don't care anymore about you, you are no longer my daughter. We will move you out tomorrow." And with that my dad walked out and my mother looked just as shocked as we did. She ran over to me and gave me a bug hug. "I love you and I don't think that this is necessary but I will check in and I want you to know that I love you, even if I don't accept your boyfriend. Ezra Fitz, I swear to god if anything happens to my little girl I will kill you! Take are of her please I will be checking up on the two of you though. Aria I am sorry about what your father said. Have a good night you two!" As she was closing the door I swear I heard he say 'Be Safe!' That night was perfect, I was now living with Ezra and we could leave hi-our- apartment at the same time. My life was peaceful for once.

**Here it is chapter two, chapter three is currently being written as we speak! 8 reviews and i will update by tonight any less and i will update on friday! Thanks so much 57 days to go!**


	3. Public Appearance

**I just want to thank all of you for following this story, i may not be able to upload tomorrow but thursday for sure. I think i have this story planned out for 12-13 chapters but it could easily change. Don't forget to review!**

Aria POV

Today Ezra told me he had planned our whole day together. I was wondering what he had in store from us but I am sure that it will be perfect. He told me that as soon as we picked up all my bags from my house we were headed off to brunch. By the time we got to my parents house it was 10:30 and all my stuff was in boxes sitting out on the porch. My parents didn't appear to be home and the house looked dark. As we approached the stack of boxes there was a note attached to it from my mother.

_Dear Aria and Ezra,_

_ I am so sorry for what Byron is doing to you two. I have taken him to New York for the weekend to calm down and talk to me without yelling. Aria, all of your clothes, books, and essentials are in here. If you want to you can go upstairs and grab the rest of your stuff. I have left empty boxes in your closet just incase. I filled your debit card account with $5,000. I hope that it's enough to live on, don't let Ezra pay for everything! Also, I have left your meds in the contained in one of the boxes; make sure you take them! I hope to be in contact with you soon. Mike is staying at his friend's house for the time being. I love you so much sweetheart._

_ Love, Mom **xoxox**_

I started to cry knowing that my dad really was serious about kicking me out of the house but my mom still loved me and doesn't want me around him, which I don't want either. I hate my dad fro what he's done and I will probably never speak to him ever again. I looked up from reading the note and half of the boxes were in Ezra's car already. The others would get stuffed into my car and we would drop them off at the apartment.

Half an hour later we were sitting in Ezra's car on the way to brunch at the Apple Rose Grill, aka the most popular place in town. Since it was Sunday they had a brunch special that tons of family's go to. I was worried about the stares and comments that people were going to make but Ezra reassured me that he would protect me from those horrible people.

We pulled up to the Grill a few minutes later and parked. Ezra, being the gentleman that he is, opened my door for me and we walked hand-in-hand inside. Everyone's head shot up as we entered the busy restaurant and they started to whisper, about us. Ezra's hand gripped mine a little harder and wrapped his arm around my waist leading me over to a table. He sat next to me in the booth rather than across from me so he could put his arm around me. I was so happy that we could be a normal couple. The waitress came over to us and she just stared and us. Ezra ordered for me a small stack of blueberry pancakes and a few strips of bacon. He ordered himself the same and got a chocolate shake for us to split. I was happy that we were out in public but it seemed weird to have everybody staring at us.

Ezra decided that he was going to sit on the other side of the table and as he got up to walk around Noel Kahn walked in. His faced turned to anger and he looked at me with an 'are you kidding me?' kind of face. I couldn't blame him though, the first time we go out together he shows up with Jenna of all people. I thought they broke up, I guess not. I honestly don't care as long as Noel stays away from Ezra and I, I don't give a crap about him.

As soon as Noel spotted us he just had to make a comment to Ezra and I. He walked right up to us and asked me in front of the entire restaurant and said, "How's pregnancy going? Slut" I felt the tears forming in my eyes and I saw the anger start to flare in Ezra's. I put my feet up on the bench under the table to tell him not to do anything. I thought that if I could tell him off that he would leave us alone to at least finish our meal. I stood up and was almost face to face with him and I said "You're the one that went from girl to girl this year and even dated that psycho who ended up in Radley! What was her name? Oh yeah, Mona Vanderwaal! So I wouldn't be talking about other people's relationships. Oh and by the way I am not pregnant, but you my friend have put on quite a few pounds." He looked taken aback from my rant and Ezra just looked like he was in total shock that I had that in me. I couldn't blame him though because I didn't know that I had it in me either. I slid back down in the booth as if that didn't just happen and started up a conversation with Ezra.

Pretty soon we got our food and we had taken a picture of the two of us drinking from two straws. It was so cute, we were smiling and staring at each other the waitress looked kind of uncomfortable taking it but I don't care. Ezra paid like a gentleman and led me out onto the streets of Rosewood. We just walked in silence for a few minutes until we ended up in a very familiar place, Snookers. I was so excited to go back to where our relationship started. I walked in first and we both took a seat in the same seats as that day in the bar.

Ezra POV

Aria and I were back where it all started and I was so happy that we could be here in public. I ordered a plate of fries and nachos to split with her and I didn't think I ever saw a bigger smile on her face then when she realized we were splitting a plate of fries. I saw her mischievous smile start to form as she got up and looked through her purse for a quarter, she put it in the juke box and picked a song. A few minutes later after the current song that was playing ended our song came on and I just smiled at this beautiful girl that's mine. I took her hand when we were done eating and led her to the bathroom. I hoisted her up onto the counter; she no soon wrapped her hands around my neck pulling me to her lips as they crashed in this big explosion of sparks. I don't know how long we were in there making out but soon I heard someone knock on the door and tell whom ever was in there to hurry up. I helped Aria down and we walked out to see a very shocked old woman just staring at us. I think that she was disgusted with us but who cares. I had a bomb to drop on Aria, more like two bombs but I hope she can take it. I lead her around town and into the park to a bench over looking a large pond.

"Aria, I was wondering if you want to meet my family, I mean I have met yours and they are coming into town next week for a few da-" I didn't even finished my sentence when she crushed her lips to mine and her tongue went exploring in my mouth. She pulled away and just nodded her head.

"Although, I have to tell you that they don't know you were my student. SO we have to tell them slowly I don't want what happened with your parents happen again with mine. I love you too much to loose you to something as stupid as that."

"Ezra I am sure that it will be fine, is your brother coming with them? I really want to meet him, you did say that he is a few years older then you right?"

"Yes two years older than me and has yet to find 'the one' as he puts it. I think I have found 'the one' for me though." I said hinting towards her. I saw her blush and I pulled her closer to me as we just enjoyed an afternoon in the park. I had one more bomb to drop and I hope she can handle it.

**Review PLEASE! And for anyone who watches Secret Life that bombshell with Amy and Ricky for next week! And Jacob wth was that? Anyways next chapter tomorrow or thursday!**


	4. Awkward Family Dinners

Aria POV

I am meeting Ezra's parents tonight and I am freaking out. I am so nervous that they would do the same thing as my parents and not accept us. I think that they may have a different point of view because it was their son dating and underage girl, who was his student. Maybe we should wait until after dinner to tell them to see if they like me for me and not my age. I just hope that we don't let anything slip before hand. I walked over to Ezra; he was sitting on the couch on his computer looking up recopies for us to attempt to cook for tonight.

"Hey I want to ask your opinion on something. What do you think about telling your parents I was your student after dinner is over? I want them to get to know me as Aria Montgomery, their son's girlfriend. I don't want to judge me or our relationship." I was starting to panic and hyperventilate.

"Baby, baby calm down. I know that they will love you and we don't even have to tell them tonight they are staying in town for a while anyway so we can tell them at another time if you want." He gave me that boyish smile that I love so much and lunged for his lips, but he ducked under me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"EZRA FITZ! PUT ME DOWN!" I was kicking, screaming, and play pounding his back. He threw me onto the bed and trapped me under him before I could escape. He started to trail kisses down my jaw-line and started to toy with the hem of my t-shirt. I took control and flipped us over so I was now on top of him, straddling his waist and grinding down on him. As soon as he moaned I leaped up and started to make a list of the things we would need for dinner.

I saw on his laptop that we would be making crispy chicken cutlets with basil- parsley sauce. Someone was having high expectations, considering we would be cooking together. Ezra can't cook to save his life and I can only cook stuff in the microwave. So we gathered all the ingredients and the website said it would take about half an hour to make, and since Ezra's parents were not due to show up until 6:30 we had time.

About 5:45 we started to cook, knowing us it will take a while until we finish. We had to cut up vegetables and mix things together. As soon as the cutlets were ready we stuck it in the oven for a few minutes until the timer went off. We added the basil-parsley sauce and put the chicken back into the oven for twenty minutes. By the time we put the chicken back into the oven it was 6:15 and we still had to get dressed. I quickly made a mixed salad and set the table that we had set up before skipping off to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom where Ezra was showering and I started to apply make-up to eyes and a little blush to my cheeks. I was cleaning up the counter space when Ezra stepped out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. I was just staring at him and he quickly noticed.

"Take a picture it will last longer." He said it with a smile on his face as he continued his journey out of the bathroom and over to the closet to get dressed. I shut the door and put on the dress I had purposely chosen to impress Ezra's parents. It was black with a deep V-neck cut and sleeveless. It also had a gold belt and they matched my gold pumps. It fell mid thigh and I flattened it out as I added a few rings and bracelets, I was all set. I heard the doorbell as I was finishing up and Ezra said he would get it. I heard three voices come in and I was praying to god that they liked me. Ezra said they would love me if I were just myself and not trying to impress them; but how could I not try to impress them? I was meeting my boyfriend's parents for the first time and they didn't even know that I was Ezra's former student. I took one last look in the mirror and opened the door to be greeted with three new faces. I looked at Ezra whose jaw had hit the floor and the same goes for his brother. I am so glad that he liked what I was wearing. I walked to over to Ezra and gave him a little peck and turned to face his family.

"Hello, I'm Aria it's so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fitz, and you too Joshua. I turned to see his brother staring at me and slowly start to look around like I had caught a kid's hand in the cookie jar. Lucky for me his parents started to pick up the almost dead conversation.

"Nice to meet you Aria, you can call me Sarah and this is my husband Levi. I see you have already met Joshua. I have been waiting to meet you for a while. Ezra rambles on and on about you when I call to see how he is." I blushed a little bit and looked up at Ezra who was rubbing his neck. He did that when he was nervous or uncomfortable, I swatted it away and his mom started to chuckle. We both turned to look at her and she was holding the only couple picture Ezra had in his apartment. The one with the paper bags on out heads. I may have not been thinking straight when we took it but to be honest, I love that picture. I have four copies of it: one here, on my phone, in my journal, and in my purse's zippered compartment.  
Lucky for us the timer for the oven went off and we all sat down while I turned off the oven. We ate our salad and conversed, mostly about Ezra's childhood and about our relationship. They asked about my family and I said that I had distanced myself from them. Ezra changed the conversation and started to talk about how his job was coming and how he moved from Rosewood to Hollis to his new job two towns over in a place called Plainview. We had two and a half months left until summer vacation and I was going to spend every minute I had with Ezra and the girls before the start senior year. I am taking so many AP classes my head might explode but it's essential if I want to get into any college I want in order to leave with Ezra when the time comes. He is filling in for a teacher who is taking a year of absence to adopt a baby from a country in Asia.

As soon as we had eaten dinner and finished an entire bottle of sparkling cider we sat down on the couch and new loveseat, which I bought for him. Ezra and I thought that it was time to ask what they thought and tell them about us.

"Mom, Dad, Josh? What do you guys think of Aria? Please be honest." His mom raised her hands to gesture as she was going to answer for the three of them.

" If these two agree with me, then I love you and Aria together. I can see you two really love each other and that you would jump in front of a bus to save her."

"Actually, I wouldn't jump in front of a bus, I would grab her and run from the bus because I cannot live without her. If I were dead she would be so upset. But yes, I love Aria so much." He looked down to see the tears forming in my eyes as I snuggled even closer into his side. He just wrapped his arms around me in comfort for both him and myself. I knew what he was about to say and I grabbed his hand in reassurance.

Ezra POV

I was about to tell my parents and my brother that the love of my life and the girl they think is perfect for me was my student for like a week. Okay, I was her teacher for a month and a half or so but really who's counting the days beside her parents? "Aria, and I have something really important to tell you. Aria and I met a year ago yesterday and we are very much in love, but we had a rough year. The reason for our rough year is that she was my student at Rosewood Day. And before you ask all of the obvious questions; no I didn't know she was my student when we met, we met the day before school started in a pub, she was only getting a cheeseburger, no we didn't ask how old we were because I thought she was too mature to be in high school, her parents do no approve of our relationship and she now lives here with me, and I never pressured her into anything." I said that so fast half of it probably didn't even sound English. I just stared at their faces and my brother had a sly grin on his face. "Why are you smiling like that Josh?" "I think that a student-teacher relationship is hot and I understand that if you let her move in with you after she got kicked out then you must really love her and I approve of her as the girl for my little bro." I looked back to my parent's faces and they just looked like they were trying to process this huge chunk of information. Aria was clutching onto me for dear life, like I was a balloon about to float away with the wind.

"I think that what you two did was completely inappropriate but if you love each other that much then your mother and I will approve of this relationship." My father stated, I just looked down at Aria and she was beaming like a kid on Christmas morning. Aria and I finally got some approval.

**Heyy You guys thanks so much for reading. PLEASE REVIEW**

**5 update sunday**

**6-9 update tomorrow**

**10+ update by midnight tonight**


	5. The Start of The Best Summer Vacation

Ezra POV

It's been two and a half moths since Aria and I went public with our relationship and her parents had kicked her out. Aria has spoken to her mom a few times but hasn't had any with her dad. I think she is really upset that he won't even talk to her on the phone just to say hello or to ask how things are going. Aria starts her senior year in about 3 months and I am determined to make sure that it goes well and she gets into a good school even if she wants to go to Hollis to stay here. She has been very depressed lately with having no contact with her family, not even Mike will give her to time of day now. I came up with an idea that would involve us and a lot of sightseeing. I was going to treat Aria to a cruise in the Mediterranean Sea and European getaway for a week. I just think she needs a break from Rosewood and I want to spend some time with her without getting weird looks. We leave tomorrow morning to fly to Italy where we will pick up the boat. I hope she wants to go because she needs to relax.

"Aria? Do you have any specific plans for the first week in July?"

"No I don't probably just hanging out with the girls and try again to talk to my dad. Why?"  
"Because I have seen how you've been acting lately and I wanted to treat you to something." I raced over to my school bag where I hid the tickets and handed them to her. The look on her face said it all.

"EZRA! WE ARE GOING TO EUROPE ON A CRUISE?" She looked up at me and jumped into my arms causing me to fall backwards onto the couch. We both were in hysterics after that, but I knew she was really excited to go.

"Aria there's more look at the stapled piece of paper underneath it."

"You booked us to go for couple's massages and to see the onboard ice skating show? Do you know that you are the best boyfriend in the entire world?"

"Correction best soul mate in the entire world." She just looked at me a dove for my lips. I didn't realize how long we were on the couch making out until my alarm rang. I had set a phone alarm to make sure that we started to pack. We reluctantly pulled away from each other and started to pack. I packed necessities like shirts, shorts, bathing suits, flip-flops, and toiletries. Aria however had packed everything from shorts and tank tops, to dresses for the dinning room for dinner. She had left saying that she had to pick up a few things before the trip and was meeting Hanna to help her try on bathing suits. If she needs Hanna's help then I am sure it will be something sexy, but I tried to put that out of my mind and finish packing.

Aria POV

I had called Hanna and told her what was going on and she insisted that I needed to buy some things for the trip. She responded right away with 'Meet me at Victoria's Secret in ten minutes' and hung up the phone. I knew I was going to the Mediterranean in the summer so it would be hot. I needed some sexier bathing suits, shorts, and some tops. After about half an hour in Victoria's Secret I bought some really sexy bikinis that I really hope Ezra likes and was currently being dragged into the little vintage shop that I love so much. Hanna made me try on the most revealing clothes I have ever seen in my life. I bought a few pairs of jean shorts, a new pair of flip flops, and 10 out of the 37, yes 37, tops Hanna made me try on.

It was about two hours after I left Ezra at the apartment that I finally returned home to a huge shouting match between my dad and Ezra. Surprisingly my mom was on Ezra's side and that made me worry. I slammed the door and the shouting stopped as all eyes were on me. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, Ezra called and asked us to bring over your passport because apparently you tow are leaving the country in the morning." My dad said. My mom chimed in before I could retaliate.

"BYRON. Have you not noticed how depressed she has been since she moved in here with Ezra? Oh right you haven't because you have completely shut her out. She calls me every so often but I get a call from Ezra every Friday night saying how she is always crying and misses you. But she doesn't want to be around you if you hate her. I think that you need to look at everything that has happened to her since Allison went missing. You talked her into secrecy, moved her to Iceland for a year, came back to find out Allison was murdered, was framed for said murder and she was being stalked and blackmailed by who everyone thought was Hanna's friend. When we were fighting he was there for her and that's why I am approving of this relationship as long as you don't do anything to hurt my little girl. **(I decided to make Ella approve earlier than planned)** She loves him so just stop giving her the cold shoulder and let them go away for a week!"

I just stared at my mom I was so in shock that my feet were glued to the floor and my mouth, zippered shut. I couldn't believe that she was happy with me dating Ezra and that she was allowing us to go on vacation across the Atlantic Ocean. With that my dad got up and left, while he pushed past me he gave me a little shove with his shoulder causing me to trip and hit my head on the door. I knew I would have a bump there but everything was spinning and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was my mom holding back Ezra from going after my dad.

Ezra POV

I can't believe that Byron would do this to his own daughter. I wanted to got and beat up Byron but I was being restrained by Ella an I didn't even notice Aria hit her head and fall to the ground, completely blacking out. I ran over to her, after pushing Ella off, picked up Aria and laid her down on the bed with pillows as a headboard. I checked out her head to find a small bump and ran to grab some ice. I sate down next to her on the bed holding it to her head while Ella pulled up a chair, feeling uncomfortable sitting on our bed.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

It was nearing 9pm and Aria still wasn't done packing. Ella said that she would pack everything Aria bought but keep them in the bag to keep Ezra surprised. As Ella was zippering up her luggage Aria started to stir. She just looked at me with a confused face. "Ezra what happened? And what time is it? Did we miss the plane?" "Aria calm down, no you have a bump on your head from where you were shoved into the door by your dad, it's like 6:30 at night, and no the plane doesn't leave for another 13 hours. And your mom put everything you bought into your luggage and neither of us saw what you bought. We are all ready to go, Ella do you have Aria's passport? I want to put it with mine so we won't loose it." "Ezra I am carrying our stuff in my bag because you will loose it, mom put mine in my bag please. Ezra out everything in my bag please, I will sleep a whole lot better knowing everything is packed." "Anything for you sweetheart." I gave her a quick peck on the lips before slipping off the bed to put my passport our tickets and money into Aria's bag. We both said goodbyes to Ella, saying we would be in touch when we returned to the states and went to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**5 reviews - update by tuesday**

**6-10 reviews - update by monday**

**11+ reviews - update by tomorrow night**


	6. Off To Europe

**I am sorry i know i promised by tuesday, but i had a fellow classmate of mine pass away from cancer this week and had no motivation to finish this chapter. So here it is!**

Ezra POV

I woke up to the smiling face of Aria. She looked like she was excited for this trip and I was glad. I looked over at the clock and we had enough time to get to the airport and grab a bite to eat. I figured if we ate the airport we would save time and money, things are cheap at the airport. Slowly, we climbed out of bed and changed into something comfortable to wear on the plane. I wore a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie while Aria wore a pair of my plaid pajama pants and my Hollis sweatshirt. Even when she dresses down she looks stunning. Lucky for me Ella had packed her make-up bag last night and when she asked me where it was I said it was packed and that she wasn't allowed to wear make-up onto the plane. I want her to be herself and not cover herself in make up products to make herself feel good. She is beautiful and she needs to show it, even if it's just on a plane.

After she tried to go through all of her bags to try and find it, she gave up and we loaded our bags into the car. She took the key from under the mat in front of my apartment and put it in her purse, so no one would break in while we were gone. And we were off to the airport. I have never been so excited to go on a vacation in my life. Especially since it was just the two of us and it was on the complete opposite side of the world.

In no time we were arriving at the airport. While I checked the luggage Aria went over to the coffee shop to grab two coffees. We were going to need it in order to stay awake until we board in an hour. She came back over and the two of us walked through airport security hand-in-hand. It was the greatest feeling in the world. We have to go through the entire airport to get to our gate and when we got there we noticed that there was a lot of empty seats. Maybe this would be a quiet flight, you know with no screaming children or crying babies. Not that I hate them its just sitting on an airplane for several hours with that is super annoying.

As soon as we sat down Aria put her head on my shoulder and snuggled into my side. I was so happy and at peace with the world at the moment that I didn't even notice when they started to board half an hour later. We were sitting in first class and I let Aria have the window seat because she told me that she never got it when she would fly with her family. I also let her have it because when I told Ella that we were going on the trip she bought Aria something she would need and I had someone leave it under the seat for her to find.

Aria POV

I went to put my bag under the seat in front of me when I spotted a present sitting there all wrapped up with a bow. "Ezra, there is a present under the seat. I think who ever was in this seat before left it here. We should give it to the flight attendant before we take off. " He looked at me with a devilish smile. "No sweetheart, read the tag that's attached." I looked down to see the flimsy paper tag that says:

TO: ARIA MONTGOMERY  
FROM: ELLA MONTGOMERY AND EZRA FITZ

'Hi Honey! Ezra and I thought that you should have this to remember your summer adventure.'

"What is this? You didn't have to get me anything." I said as I opened the wrapping to reveal a digital camera and a skin-it. (Skin-it link .com/). "EZRA! This is amazing thank you so much." I screamed it so loud that everyone stared at me but I just threw my arms around his neck and kissed him in front of all of the passengers and crew. As everyone settled into his or her seats I started to get nervous. I hated flying but I never told Ezra that, so as I leaned over to take some medication he grabbed it from me. "Aria, why are you taking medication now? I didn't even know you were taking anything." "Ezra I get extremely nervous and anxiety when I fly so I always have pills that will calm me down until we get up into the air. I hate take-off it's the worst part. And FYI…" I lowered my voice to a whisper, "I take birth control on a regular basis, I have since I was 15." He just stared at me with wonder in his eyes. I want to know if he thinks he will have a better chance of sleeping with me knowing I am on the pill. I mean we have had sex before and he knows that he was the one who took my virginity but we have only had sex once. That was a few months ago and I hope he won't pressure me into anything. Wait, what am I doing? Ezra? Taking advantage of me? I am so stupid, he loves me he would never push me to do that if I didn't want to.

Ezra POV

As soon as we started to take off Aria grabbed onto my hand. I was going to recommend that she listen to some music but we had to turn off all of our electronics and now she is squeezing my hand to death. I know she was nervous about take-off but was it really this bad? If I had known I would have booked us something closer, maybe a cross-country driving trip. I was hoping that her hand squeezing would ease up soon, and as soon as the fasten seat belt sign went off, it did. I looked over at her and she looked better, she had more color in her face and she was smiling like me. I put my arm around her and pulled her towards me. She fell asleep quickly and I decided that I would nap too.

I woke up to a flight attendant shaking me. She said that we had landed and that Aria and I were the only ones left on the plane. I woke Aria up, and she looked very sleepy. I grabbed all of our stuff and put it in her purse, which I slung over my shoulder as I picked her up and carried her piggyback style off the plane and to the luggage carousel. People just looked at us weirdly, as if saying 'why are you so happy after being on a plane for hours?' but I looked like a kid on Christmas whenever I was with Aria and right now was no different. About an hour later Aria, I, and the entire luggage had arrived at the room in our hotel. We were only staying one night here, in Le Havre, France. We were boarding the 3 night cruise tomorrow morning.

Aria POV

As soon as Ezra and I got to the hotel, I was exhausted. Even after sleeping the entire way here. I changed into one of Ezra's Hollis sweatshirts and crawled under the covers. Soon after I felt Ezra slip into bed next to me and wrap his arms around me. I fell asleep in his arms and right before I drifted off to dream land I head him whisper 'I Love You Aria'. Yeah, I could get used to this.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I rolled over and found a hand written note on the bedside table.

_My Dearest Aria,_

_I went out to get us some breakfast before we have to leave for the cruise._

_ I love you,_

_Your Ezra_

I am so happy to have a guy like Ezra. He is perfect for me and I just hope one day he doesn't realize that he can do so much better than me. I pushed the thought from my mind and I got up to go and take a quick shower. I stripped down and turned the water to a hot temperature. I shaved my legs and washed my hair, since I hadn't done that in a few days. I got out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around myself, as I went to go and get some clothes I noticed that there was a white plastic bag sticking out of my luggage. It looked like it was from a pharmacy, what could possibly be in there? I put on a pair of white jean shorts and floral tank top. I knew that Ezra loved it when I showed a lot of skin, so maybe he will like this outfit. I opened the bag to find another bag containing a box of…condoms. Condoms? It even had a note on it.

ARIA, BE SAFE AND WEAR THE STUFF WE BOUGHT! IT SHOULD DRIVE FITZY CRAZY! LOVE, HANNA.

Of course Hanna would give me condoms, too bad she didn't know that I am on the pill. Oh well, we could still use them anyway, that is if he still wanted me in that way. I'm sure he does and before I had a chance to hide what I was holding Ezra walked back into the room with breakfast. "Aria? Why are you holding condoms?" "Ezra, I didn't pack them. Hanna did so don't get mad at me." He had a look on his face with anger and confusion. Why was he angry? "Why do you look angry?" "I'm sorry, it's just that I had packed some just incase we needed them. I don't want you to have to worry about that, that's my job." "Ezra, I can get them if we need them, let's just eat breakfast what did you get for us?" "I went down the street and found a coffee place. I got you some coffee and us a few pastries to split. We have a piece of baguette, éclairs, and a blueberry Danish.

After breakfast we went downstairs to check out and headed over to the dock. I had picked up another bottle of tanning oil and a few souvenirs from Paris. I was so happy to be here with Ezra and I wanted to remember every minutes of it. I took out the camera my mom gave me and I took a few shots of us by the ocean and then getting on the boat. This was going to be quite an adventure.

PLEASE REVIEW

5 update by wednesday

6-9 update by tuesday

10+ update tomorrow night


	7. Aboard the Love Boat

**Here it is as promised chapter 7!**

Ezra POV

Aria and I were currently snuggled together in the suite's hot tub. What she doesn't know is that this is a couple's cruise. No kids and no families. Just couples like us or even just a mother and father away on a vacation from their kids. I don't want to tell her until dinner tomorrow. We have formal dinning room seats with two other couples; I thought it would be nice to mingle at dinner with some of the other passengers.

"Aria, we have to get out soon we have dinner soon and we need to get ready." "But I feel so relaxed in here with you." "Aria, no matter how much I want to stay in here with you we have to get ready for dinner." I finally got Aria to agree with me and she hopped out for the hot tub and went to go and dry off before throwing me a towel.

I walked back into the bedroom after toweling off a few minutes later to see Aria standing there in the sexiest thing ever. She was looking at two different dresses while standing there in a red lace bra and matching thong. How had I gotten so luck to snag her that day in the bar? I walked back towards my suitcase to give her some privacy and so I could get dressed. I took out one of the suits I brought with me and the tie Aria gave me for the Basia exhibit. I couldn't wait for dinner, us being a normal couple, eating dinner with other normal couples. I walked back in to find an empty room, a closed bathroom door, and Aria's luggage content all over the place. I am guessing she found her makeup bag and she was currently putting it on in the bathroom. I started to pick up all of Aria's shorts and skirts and put them in the dresser drawer and then her tops. I had the entire room cleaned up and all of her clothes put away before she emerged from the bathroom. She looked stunning but with a questioning look on her face. I told her I only put away what was on the floor and that seemed to calm her down. What was she hiding from me in those bags? I wasn't going to try and look, but why is it so secretive. Aria was wearing a red dress that had lace details and had criss crossed straps in the back. She looked hot! And all I could think about was that she was mine and no one else's.

We walked hand-in-hand down to the dinning room and lots of guys and staff members were looking at her. I was proud to show her off and led her to the host's podium. We were seated at a table near the window so we could see the ocean and there was already two other couples seated at the table. There was a gay couple who looked like they were enjoying themselves and an older couple, maybe in their 60's feeding each other hors-d'oeuvres. We were the third couple and when we arrived they greeted us with open arms. I think that Aria was really going to enjoy our time on board for the next few days.

Over dinner we made small talk with the other couples and we found out a few interesting things. The gay couple were Brian and Alex, they had an adopted daughter who was 6, and they were wedding dress makers at Kleinfeld in NYC. The older couple were Chloe and Eddie. They had been married for 50 years and were celebrating it with this cruise. They told us that they started off like us, a young couple in love. Of course they didn't know that I was once Aria's teacher, but I wasn't going to bring it up. They looked happy and I saw that Aria was looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

About two hours later Aria and I walked to the sky deck to get some frozen yogurt when she suddenly took my hand in hers and looked up at me. "Ezra is there something you would like to tell me about this cruise? I know that I may still be a big jetlagged from the flight but I am pretty sure I haven't seen any kids on the boat yet." "Aria I was going to tell you later but this is a couples cruise and we have a couples massage on about 20 minutes. I wanted to surprise you." "Oh, EZRA! I love you so so much. How did you even think of this?" " I wanted to make up for all of the lost time that we couldn't have as a normal couple when we were sneaking around. Aria I did this for us and I love you too."

Aria POV

I can't believe Ezra and I are currently walking into the spa on this couples cruise. I didn't think that I could be any happier until they gave us both a room to lie down in and gave us some martinis. We didn't need to show any ID's and I was grateful for that. Soon two masseuses came in and I just looked over at Ezra to find him staring back at me and not the girls standing in the room.

About an hour later I was sitting in a mud bath in Ezra's arms and my head tilted back on his chest. I was so relaxed and happy to be here with Ezra. I hope he likes what I bought him because if not I spent all of that money for nothing. After we had showered off and went back to our suit, Ezra told me that he was going to go and brush his teeth. This gave me time to put on my little outfit, but I had to hurry! I only had two minutes.

Ezra POV

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and I heard Aria doing something in the other room. So I quickly finished and walked into the bedroom area to find Aria lying on the bed wearing the sexiest thing I have ever seen. She had on a blue sating and black lace baby doll top and had her legs spread for me to see the matching blue thong. She looked at me with a sly grin and moved her finger with a come hither look. I think you can imagine how the rest of the night was spent…

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**6 Update by saturday**

**7-11 update by friday**

**12+ update by tomorrow night (before Punk'D)**

**WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR THE LUCY HALE EPISODE OF PUNK'D!**


	8. Arrival in Norway

**Sorry i had food poisoning last night and couldn't upload. My parents finally gave me back my computer. Here it is as promised chapter 8!**

Ezra POV

I woke up naked, with Aria in my arms and the room phone ringing. I had set up a wake up call for 8am so that we could have a full day in Kristiansand, Norway. There were so many things I want to do here with her. There are a few museums, a huge bookstore, and even a water park. I can't wait to see her in a bikini, I would have sooner but when we were in the hot tub we were naked.

I gently pressed a kiss on her cheek before throwing off the covers and padding quietly over to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and started to get a lather going in my hand when I heard the door click shut. "Aria? Is that you?" I got no response and just assumed that I had heard something else. I was halfway done when I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my torso. I looked down to see my Aria, very naked. I just stared at her, and after a while she just stared up at me. I helped her wash her hair and soon we were both out and headed up to the buffet breakfast before we get off the boat.

I got us a table and told her to wait there and I would get us breakfast. I got two plates and piled on eggs and toast and bacon as far as the eyes can see. I returned to find a coffee sitting on the table and two bowls of yogurt. "What I got hungry and you were taking too long mister." I put down the plate of hot food in front of her and her eyes grew wide. She began to dig in and twenty minutes later we were full and headed to deck one for security and passport checking. I grabbed her hand and we walked away from the dock and towards the center of town. I pulled her into the tiny bookstore I looked up before we left.

When she saw where we were her eyes lit up and she went running for he spiral staircase. I wondered why but when I saw the sign that said classics with an up arrow I understood. I walked upstairs to find her in the corning of the room looking for books with two in her hand. "You already found two books, you've been up here for 2 minutes." She turned around and gave me a sly smile and I walked over to her. "I found your poetry book with B-26 in it, in another language and thought that we should get it. And this one just caught my eye." I just starred at her; I was stunned that this book was sold in another language. "That's amazing! Even more people will know how much I love you! Even if they don't understand who I am talking about. We finished up and exited the tiny bookshop with 5 new books and my poetry book. I love the feeling of being with Aria in public and walking down the street in a foreign country while on vacation together just makes it seem even better.

After a few minutes of just strolling down the street we saw a sign for skydiving. I then began to feel a tug on my shirt and looked down to see 'the lip' and puppy dog eyes fro Aria. "No, not happening. I don't want anything to happen to you and I told your mom I would keep you safe. This is not safe Aria. Absolutely not." "PLEASE Ezra I have always wanted to go and it is totally safe as long as you follow their instructions. We have four hours until we have to get back on the boat, come on for me? Please?" I contemplated but I then thought what the hell and we walked in.

Aria POV

There were some other people inside but none were waiting at the desk. We walked right up to the main desk and asked if we could go skydiving. They said they had a slot for us and it would take about half an hour for training and 45 for the whole plane ride and fall. I can't believe I convinced Ezra to do this with me. We would be attached together and we bought a camera to video tape the fall so we could show everyone when we got back to the states.  
Half an hour later we learned how to jump, how to speed up, how to slow down, how to pull the parachute, and how to record it. We were currently getting into these really bright neon pink and blue jumpsuits. We would sit separately on the plane ride and they would hook us together when we get ready to jump. Both Ezra and I have to pull parachutes because of how much the two of us weight together. Ezra and I followed our instructor into the plane and soon the pilot climbed aboard and we were headed towards the runway. I held onto Ezra's arm while we were taking off and he just held me and told me over and over that everything was going to be fine. It took about 20 minutes to get up to jumping altitude and as soon as we did they rushed over to the back to get us ready.

"Ezra I'm scared. I never really thought that it would be this high up." When I saw how far down he had to fall I was so frightened. "Relax baby, it will be okay, I'm right here and I will be holding you all the way down." I felt more relaxed after he wrapped his arms around me. We were soon ready to go and when they told us to jump, Ezra pushed me out of the plane and we began to fall to Earth.

Ezra POV

I wanted to get this over with and I knew Aria was having second thoughts, so before she could protest I shoved us out of the plane and down to Earth. I had the camera on my helmet and she was holding a camera that was filming us. We were both screaming and I put my arms around her waist to make her feel better. I could feel her relax slightly and the screaming lessened but didn't completely stop. I understand why she is screaming but I didn't want to scream and scare her, so I just bit down on my tongue and held her. After what seemed like hours but was only two or three minutes they yelled to pull the ripcord. Aria pulled hers first and we immediately slowed down and when I pulled mine it felt like we were floating like a feather down to the ground. Soon we were running on the ground trying to slow down but she ended up tripping and we flipped over. Me landing on my back and Aria landing on top of me facing up. We just started laughing and laughing and soon we heard the boats horn blast twice and knowing we had two hours left hurried back to the building and changed out of the jumpsuits. We strolled and picked up little mementos on the street, like a keychain or a t-shirt. Aria wanted to get stuff for her friends but I told her to wait until we get to Denmark because we have two days to spend there and that means plenty of time to go shopping. I felt Aria begin to slow her pace and I stopped her and we sat down on a bench. She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I quickly took a picture and carried her piggyback all the way to the docks. People looked at us strangely but who gives a damn. Security took forever and Aria was sleeping by the time it was our turn, they let me carry her through and I went straight for our room. I knew she was exhausted and I need to take a nap too.

Aria POV

I fell asleep on Ezra's back and the next thing I knew we were in our room and he was changing me into one of his t-shirts and sweatpants. How sweet is he? And how did I get so lucky to have him all for myself. I drifted back to sleep as he crawled into bed next to me and wrapped me in his arms. I love Ezra and I know that we are going to be together for eternity.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**6 Update by tuesday**

**7-11 update by monday**

**12+ update by tomorrow night (before Punk'D)**


	9. Messy Game Shows

Ezra POV

I had woken up to Aria being pushed into my side. We must of hit a big wave and when I opened my eyes she was staring back at me. She must have snuggled more into my side when she woke up. I leaned up to peck her on the lips and she just giggled. I love her laugh; I can never get enough of it. I rolled over to that it was almost noon and we had slept for hours and hours. We were currently sailing to Denmark where the ship will be docked for two days before we disembark. I got up out of bed and all of a sudden Aria lunged off the bed and I caught her in my arms before she hit the floor. "What am I going to do with you?" "You can take me over to the bathroom so I can take a quick shower." "I think I will make it for two."  
An hour later we were both dressed and headed out to the bar downstairs. They only need to check your ID if you're drinking and I'm sure they won't mind me ordering two. I figured Aria would like one even if she weren't legally allowed to have one. No one will notice. I ordered Aria and I two glasses of wine and we sat near the porthole watching the horizon. It was beautiful and I was so lucky to be sharing this moment with her. Since we hadn't eaten we also symbolically ordered two cheeseburgers and a side of fries. We sat there all afternoon and soon it time to go back to the room and get ready for dinner.

Aria POV

I had chosen a simple navy blue, strapless dress and black stilettos for dinner. Ezra, as always, was wearing his famous vest and slacks. It was Chinese night in the dinning room and I was just as thrilled as Ezra was. Chinese was our signature thing and to have it on a Sunday night like tonight makes it even more special. Brian and Alex arrived shortly after as well as Chloe and Eddie. Alex was the first to speak up, "Where were you two last night? We didn't get to enjoy dinner with you." "Ezra and I went skydiving and we were tired so we turned in as soon as we got back to the ship. I'm sorry but we were exhausted." "It's no problem really," Brian added. "You look a bit younger than him. How much of a difference is there?" Chloe spoke up for the first time tonight. "I am 6 years younger than he is, but age is just a number and it never mattered between us. And before you ask I am 17 and I am in love with him." I tried to get all of that out in one breath and everyone just stared at me, even Ezra. "We met at an old bookstore and we just clicked, like we were meant for each other. I love her and I know that we will be together for a long long time." I was amazed at how easy lying came to him now, I guess I rubbed off on him. Dinner was calm and quiet. The occasional small talk would come up, but mostly it was spent eating. I was staring at Ezra and got caught by him more than once, making me blush. How did I get so lucky? Me, Aria Marie Montgomery. The girl who a year and a half ago had just come back from a year abroad in Iceland because her father cheated on her mom, because her best friend went missing, and later returned to the hell of Rosewood. Her missing friend was actually murdered, she was being stalked by –A, and had a secret, illegal relationship with her English teacher. She was so lucky that he stuck with her through all of her crap and still loves her.

Ezra POV

Aria and I finished up dinner and she told me she had to go to freshen up in the bathroom before dessert. This gave me an opportunity to talk to Brian and Alex about making an appointment. "Brian, Alex? I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" "Of course you can, what's on your mind." Brian is so nice, Alex must be happy. "I was wondering if you could book Aria an appointment for early August? I know she will want to get married on our anniversary which is in September." "You guys are engaged? I don't see a ring on her finger." "No, I am going to prpose soon, but I want Aria to have the dress of her dreams and I know that Kleinfeld is the place to get it." "Yes, yes absolutely yes. Just give me a call with your name and I ill find a place to fit you in. Oh this is so exciting! A wedding!" Just then ii saw Aria walk out of the ladies room. And they saw me glance in her direction and quickly changed the subject. "Hey sweetie, I have a surprise for you. I got us tickets to see the game show in the theater tonight. Do you wanna go?" "Ezra, I would love to go with you. What time does it start, and what kind of game show is it?" "It starts in an hour and it's a game show to see how well three couples know each other. The winner gets a free trip anywhere in the world." "Yes, sounds interesting we should go soon if we want to get good seats."

We quickly finished up dessert and headed down to the theater on the third deck. We sat down and half an hour later they started. Apparently, the third couple, the dating couple, couldn't make it and they were going to ask for volunteers from the audience. Aria's hand shot right up, shocking me and the people sitting around us. We were chosen and she pulled me up onto the stage. We were seated while they explained the rules to us. When they said that the men had to leave so they could ask the women questions, I could have sworn I saw a familiar face on stage. I couldn't place it until I saw her big nose, Jackie.

Aria POV

They started to ask us questions and when they got to the third girl she began to spoke. I knew that vicious sound anywhere. I peered over and saw Jackie Molina. What the hell was she doing here? This is supposed to be my time with Ezra and now she is lurking around. They finished up the round of questions and I knew that Jackie knew Ezra and I were here together. I didn't want to think about it too much so when Ezra sat down I didn't say anything. Then the host came back out and began asking the guys the same questions, hopping to match our answers.

Host: Ezra, we asked Aria a few questions about herself. What was the last book that Aria read?

Ezra: That's an easy one. To Kill A Mockingbird.

Host: That's correct 1 point. What is Aria's favorite food?

Ezra: She loves Chinese, and to be more specific General Chow's Chicken.

Host: Wow, two for two. Final question. Where does Aria see herself in 5 years.

Ezra: She wants to be an English major, so if she isn't in college anymore than and English Teacher with a published book. And hopefully, she will be Mrs. Fitz by then.

He looked over at me and smiled as a blush crept up on my lips. After we got all of the questions right they moved the spotlight over and suddenly it was dark. I leaned up to peck a kiss on his lips and I wanted to tell him about Jackie but I left it. I didn't want to ruin our night.

Ezra POV

Jackie didn't get any points and I hope that Aria didn't notice her. I didn't want to tell her and ruin our special evening together. They then sent her and the two other women back stage so they could ask us questions. I just hope that nothing bad is exchanged between her and Jackie. 10 minutes later she returned with a smirk on her face and that left me a little worried.

Aria POV

I was sent backstage with Jackie and the other woman. I wasn't going to start a conversation with Jackie. If she had something to say, she could approach me. Lucky for me she did. "What are you doing here slut?" "One, I am not a slut, and two I am here on a couples vacation with my boyfriend. What do you want Jackie, you are never getting Ezra back. Even if he breaks it off with me, he would never go back to a skank like you." She just let out a humph and walked away. Soon we were called back in and I saw that Ezra noticed the smirk on my face. I would tell him later, so I just sat down as the host came back to ask me some questions.

Host: Hello Aria. So I am just going to hop right to it. What is Ezra's lifetime ambition?

Aria: He wants to publish his book and to start a family and have kids.

Host: Correct. What would you say is your favorite poem?

Aria: I love B-26.

Host: Correct. Final question for the win. What does he like to do on his leisure time?

Aria: He likes to watch old movies, read a book, write, or go for a run.

Host: CONGRAFULATIONS YOU HAVE WON! You get a free cruise anywhere in the world!

I was so happy to win yet another trip with Ezra. So I took him back to the room to celebrate…

PLEASE REVIEW. There will be more drama when they get back i promise. Thanks for all of the great reviews.

6 update by saturday

7-11 update by friday

12-15 update by thursday

16+ update tomorrow night


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry to tell you this but i don't think i can continue this story. The plot doesn't really seem to have any drama so i have ended this one and am working on a new drama filled one.

New story is called Abandoned? Summary is below

Aria will always remember the moment when she found out she was pregnant. She is now living a terrible life with her daughter when Ezra returns to town. Can he save her?


End file.
